Wait! Stop! Reverse That
by Molahsurey
Summary: A re-writing of the Depp movie. I wanted it to be more eerie. The parents didn't come along with the children. Wonka/Charlie
1. Chapter 1

Wonka never thought that he'd ever be attracted to anything other than candy. But when the group of children appeared in front of him and he spotted Charlie he saw something in the boy that reminded him of himself, the boy grew up with nothing but had big dreams of, one day, having everything, and that, to Wonka, was desirable; very desirable indeed. When the children had arrived he stood stiffly in front of them and looked each of them over thoroughly with an awkward, wide grin, but he instantly knew that he wanted Charlie to win. The gears in his head were already moving at full speed, coming up with ways that he could prevent the others from taking the precious boy's rightful place. He was disappointed greatly by the other four. He was upset to see that there were two girls, he would have preferred none, he was disgusted by Augustus, and he despised Mike's attitude. Looking at all of them, having them in his presence, made him feel sick to his delicate stomach. Just then one of the girls, Violet, tugged on the sleeve of his purple velvet jacket, mumbling something. He desperately wanted to smack her hand but refrained from doing so, wouldn't want to frighten poor little Charlie, he gave her a dirty look instead. "Alright, children, let's fill your minds with knowledge, and your tummies with candy!" he addressed them as he spun around on his black dress shoe clad heels, swinging his fanciful cane back and forth, and led the way down a narrow corridor.

He stopped halfway down the corridor and spun swiftly around again, "Oh wait! I almost forgot." He ran his black leather gloved hand along the nearest wall in a dangerously seductive manner with a childish smirk on his face. "If you lick," he said the word bluntly, "the wall, it'll taste like your favorite fruit." He tilted his head and smiled, "Go ahead then." The walls were a deep, bright red and it had a gleam to it, almost like it was hard candy. Of course the only thing Wonka had his eye on was Charlie as everyone moved closer to the walls and studied them. He bit his lip in anticipation as he watched the boy cautiously begin to stick his tongue out; he could see the tip poking through his lips. 'Yes, go on, Charlie, taste it,' he thought to himself. When Charlie finally pressed his tongue to the slick surface, and his eyes grew wide with delight, Wonka let out the breath he had been holding through his nose, uttering a closed mouthed moan, his eyes going half lidded. He noticed that the wetness of the boy's tongue had added even more of a gleam to the already shiny red wall. The chocolatier made his way carefully to his most favored ticket holder and faced the wall, standing right next to the boy with his hand placed to the surface and staring intently at it. He made sure, out of his peripheral, that the boy was looking at him before he moved closer to the wall and ran his own tongue over a spot of it, his eyes closing in pleasure, "Mm..." After a second, with his tongue still to the wall, he looked at Charlie out of the corner of his eyes, the corners of his mouth curling up when he saw the expression on the boy's face. He suddenly brought his tongue back into his mouth and blurted out, "Grape!" Now facing Charlie he licked his lips. "Tell me. What did you taste?" he asked cheerfully.

The boy looked at him nervously and stuttered out, "P-pineapple." But then he relaxed enough to say, "It's always been my favorite. One year, for my birthday, my mum could afford to make a bunt cake with pineapple in it. It was the best!"

The boy's enthusiasm touched Wonka's heart. He looked at Charlie with a spark in his eye, "My dear boy. That is magnificent. You have spectacular taste!" The young boy blushed right before his eyes and Wonka could have sworn it was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed, even more glorious than the swamp marshes of the secret land of Traskimpalt, or the water waves combined with the fuchsia sunset in Cabernatin; even more beautiful than the creamiest chocolate anyone could find or make. He had to take a moment to gaze at the boy before turning and walking briskly away, telling everyone to follow.

At the end of the corridor there was a black metal door that resembled a gate with intricate designs. Wonka opened it and held it open for the five children. On the other side was just a shiny black room about the size of an elevator. When the children went in they felt like they were standing in a black void. Wonka made sure that, after he closed the door, Charlie was the one standing closest to him. He wrapped an arm around the boy from behind and spoke to them all, "Don't be alarmed when you feel some slight pressure, it's just the process of getting from one place to another." His voice was cheery but, like always, it had a dark ring to it. Almost immediately the walls around the group closed in on them and everyone was squished together. Everyone, except for Charlie of course, began to squeal and panic and push at each other. But Charlie felt comforted by Wonka's arm around him, he felt safe. The chocolatier himself was greatly annoyed by all the others' resistance and ruckus, but the closeness of the boy made something spark inside his lower regions causing his mind to be drawn from the existence of the other four for a minute as he savored the position he was in with the boy. Just when they thought things couldn't get any more cramped the walls closed in even more, slowly crushing them. They all feared they were going to die, they couldn't move, couldn't breathe; it was like they were getting swallowed up by a black hole.

Then suddenly there was blinding white light and they were in a huge white room with a giant iron door at one end with a lever on the ground beside it. Wonka let go of Charlie, chuckling a bit, and waltzed over to the lever. With a hand on the lever he looked at the group, "Are you guys ready to feast your eyes upon the most outrageous and incredible sight ever in the history, and future, of your lives?" All five children nodded, wide eyed. Wonka gave an insane grin as he pulled the lever. 


	2. Chapter 2

The children stepped forward as the doors opened, eager to see what was on the other side. Before the doors were fully open they were all standing on the threshold with their jaws hanging open. What they saw was something none of them ever thought they'd see; it was a field of candy. Everything was candy. If there were a wonderland this would be it, with its chocolate waterfall and river, the glistening fruit leaves on the chocolate trees, the edible grass and flowers, and so much more. It was beautiful.

Mike and Violet were the first ones to go into the gigantic room, running down the stairs and going wild. Then Verruca and Augustus were next, taking their time walking down the stairs, Verruca because she was in awe and Augustus because he could barely even walk fast. The only one left was Charlie, still gazing down at the wondrous scene, unable to comprehend that it was actually real. Wonka's heartbeat quickened at the boy's reaction and the look on his face, the disbelief but gratitude in his eyes. Wonka thought back to when he was a child; that was exactly how he would have reacted if he saw something so breathtaking. In fact, that's how he looked right then, looking at Charlie, the boy was just breathtaking. Slowly, Wonka walked to him and, a bit hesitantly, took his smaller hand in his own, holding it lightly. Charlie looked up at him, a bit startled, but then a smile eased onto his face. Wonka smiled back and began to walk down the steps, gently pulling Charlie with him. They walked together like that down the whole staircase and when they got to the bottom he let go of the younger's hand. He waited to see where Charlie wanted to go, both hands on the top of his cane.

Charlie glanced around before looking back up at Wonka, "W-will you look around with me? I d-don't want to be alone..." He stood there and fidgeted.

Wonka straightened his back a bit more before answering, "There is no need to stutter. And stop fidgeting. Those are bad habits. Yes, I will follow you." He gave a sporadic smile, "Lead the way!" The boy looked around once more, licking his lips with excitement, and Wonka, seeing this, felt something ignite deep inside of him again. It confused him; nothing had ever been able to make him feel this way. But he couldn't think about it because Charlie started to walk away and, like he said he would, he followed. They walked around while Charlie sampled everything that caught his eye and Wonka was completely fascinated by the boy the whole time, he couldn't take his eyes off of him, not even for a second. Finally they came to a little sitting area and sat down next to each other. Wonka handed Charlie a buttercup, "Try these, they're amazing." Charlie took it and sipped from it, his face lighting up in delight just as it did when he licked the wall. Again, it warmed Wonka's heart.

As he sipped Charlie noticed what appeared to be a butterfly fluttering toward them, "Whoa..." There were no words; the butterfly was clearly not real, but candy. But how was it moving? How was it flying?

Wonka laughed lightheartedly at the boy's wonder. He reached a hand into the air and the butterfly landed on one of his gloved fingers. He then put his hand in front of Charlie, "Take it. It was sprinkled with magic dust, that's how it was able to seem lifelike," he grinned his signature grin. The boy took it and looked it over, it wasn't moving anymore. "Once you touch it the magic wears off," the chocolatier explained.

"Magic's real?" was all Charlie said.

Wonka laughed, "Why, yes, silly boy." Charlie grinned and laughed goofily before taking a bite from the butterfly. As the boy ate his treat a strange looking person approached Wonka. Charlie looked at the little man confusedly. Wonka noticed Charlie's questioning expression, "This, my dear boy, is an Oompa Loompa. There are thousands of them in this factory." Then he turned his attention to the orange fellow. The Oompa Loompa whispered something in the man's ear and then Wonka nodded, replying in a language other than English, so Charlie didn't understand one bit of what was going on. And just as quickly as he appeared the Oompa Loompa vanished.

After a few moments Charlie was almost finished with his treats, feeling very cozy sitting with Wonka beside him, when all of a sudden there was a big commotion with loud, panicked screaming coming from nearby. Charlie was startled and it caused him to drop the rest of his buttercup. Wonka stood gracefully and held out a hand to help Charlie up with, "Come, might as well see what's going on." Charlie took his hand and walked with the chocolatier towards where the yelling was coming from. It happened to be coming from the chocolate river. When Charlie saw what was going on his eyes widened. Augustus was in the river flailing around, drowning. He looked to Wonka and the chocolatier was as calm as ever, he wondered why that was. The other three children spotted Wonka and ran to him, begging him to help the poor boy. All Wonka did was watch Augustus drown with a smirk on his face, what all the children didn't know was that he had told the Oompa Loompa to push the boy into the river so that he would, in fact, drown. It was just the first step to his delightful plan. "There's nothing I can do. Why would someone who can't swim stand so close to a river? I just don't understand. How foolish. Even if he could swim, that river's like quicksand." And that was Wonka's excuse, he could be quite convincing when he wanted to be.

Soon Augustus disappeared under the surface and everyone stared at the spot where he had been. Everything except for the waterfall was quiet. It was an awkward moment; no one knew what to do. But then, of course, Wonka broke the silence, "Who's ready for a boat ride?"


	3. Chapter 3

None of the children said anything as a little carnival ride type boat came into sight with little orange people rowing it. It was bright, glistening turquoise and looked like hard candy, just like the wall from earlier did. There were six lavish seats in it and a bench up at the front. There was also a beautiful mermaid carved into the front of it like an old pirate's ship would have had. As the boat came to a stop Wonka skipped over to it as if nothing horrible had just happened. He was about to tell them all to get on board when Mike shouted out, "Orange men?! No way! What are they?"

Wonka froze and stared off into space, blankly, wondering how it was that someone could be so rude as to say something like that out loud. He faced the boy with a fake smile, "Oh, well, those, as I have already told Charlie here, are my dear friends, the Oompa Loompas." He paused to make sure everything was understood before gesturing once again to the boat, "Now, everyone aboard! This will be a very eye opening experience for you all." His face held a sly smile as the children piled themselves in.

Mike and Verruca sat behind Violet and Charlie, and Wonka sat up front facing them; just like he stood with good posture, he sat with it too. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, "Ready?" It didn't matter if they were ready or not, the boat began to move anyway. It moved at a nice, slow, relaxing pace. It felt like a lovely day at the park as they looked around at the scenery. Then the children could see a tunnel coming up, one that appeared to be pitch black, and they began to grow visibly nervous.

Once the boat entered the tunnel it was only dark for a moment before a dim red light flickered on. There was an extreme chill in the air but the glow of the light cast an eerie stream of warmth over them. The boat sailed smoothly, there was barely even a ripple in the chocolate, not that it was easy to tell in the semi-darkness. There was not a single sound, except for the slight sloshing of the chocolate under the boat, and it added to the creepiness of Wonka just sitting and staring at them, stiffly, with his wide grin, which looked even more insane in that lighting. Eventually he started speaking, "What is fear?" He paused, his eyeballs moving like a puppet's would. "It is nothing but our imagination." Then the light went out and it was completely dark once more.

Suddenly, only a second later, there was a rushing noise and, right after that, the children felt the boat tip foreword and their stomachs drop, they were clearly falling. They all had to hold onto their seats to keep from falling out; at least that's how it seemed to them. Verruca was the one who yelled out the loudest, she was not fond of this sort of ride.

When the boat settled another light flashed on, a deep blue one. "What do you fear Mike?" came Wonka's voice. Suddenly a scene appeared at the side of the boat as if it was coming from a projector and the projector was moving with the boat. The scene was of Mike, he was scrawny and dopey, sickly looking. He was siting all alone in the corner of a dirty room filled with people. Everyone was gawking at him, pointing and laughing hysterically, spewing disgusting insults at him. Mike sunk down in his seat, his eyes tearing up, why was Wonka showing this?

Then the scene changed and Wonka spoke again, "What about you Verruca?" It showed the girl, filthy and poor, sitting on a sidewalk, yelling out and begging for all the things she wanted but everyone who passed her by ignored her, didn't even acknowledge her. Verruca covered her mouth with her hand, gasping.

Once again the scene changed, "Let's see what frightens Violet." The girl sat with broken, mangled, arms and legs, blood everywhere, and her jaw was broken, leaving her mouth hanging open. Violet's eyes went wide and her hand flung over to Charlie's for comfort. Wonka, being a jealous man, didn't like seeing someone else, especially her, touching the young boy. He couldn't help it this time; he smacked her hand hard with the end of his cane. She yelped and drew her hand away.

The scene changed for the last time, and it was Charlie. He was sitting all alone in darkness, sobbing with immense sorrow. Wonka got a kick out of seeing everyone's fears, but not Charlie's. He would never let that happen to his dear Charlie.


	4. Chapter 4

When the boat stopped everyone was very shaken, to say the least. They all got out and stood still, waiting for Wonka's instruction. They stood on a smooth, shiny black marble floor; the walls were smooth, shiny and solid black. It only added to the darkness. The only light came from a single chandelier hanging from right above them, and also from the turquoise boat, which sent a bluish tint over everything. Wonka walked gracefully from the boat, his heeled dress shoes clicking on the floor, to a huge, silver vault door. He unlocked it and waited before opening it, turning toward the children, "Now, you guys be careful in here, k? I ask you not only for your safety, but for the safety of my precious work." He slowly let the door fall open, "This, children, is the Inventing Room." He seemed quite proud.

The children peeked cautiously inside the room and once they saw everything in it they forgot about their previous fear and walked in, awestricken. The walls were gradient purple and blue, most of the metal machines were deep blue, and there were bright fluids in beakers and vials.

Wonka stepped in after them and watched them as they all looked around. Every time someone went to touch something the chocolatier cringed inside. He shut the door as he shook his head in disapproval. Why did he talk himself into letting people, immature people at that, into his factory? He sighed before he began to walk around with a playful gait, whistling as he observed. He gave every child he passed by a fake smile, but the one he gave Charlie was real. He then noticed that Charlie was particularly interested in the most secretive machine in there; if anyone else went to touch it he would have violently shooed them away, but since it was Charlie he just kept smiling and walked up to the boy. "That's my Eternal Candy machine," he said joyously, "What it does is it makes jawbreakers that never get smaller or go bad." He grinned, "You could have one and never need another one again!" Then he looked thoughtful, "Though... that might not be sanitary..." He snapped out of his blank stare and shrugged, "Oh well!" Grinning broadly he pulled at a purple cloth, uncovering already made jawbreakers.

Charlie looked at them and gasped in awe, they were shaped like different planets and they were so pretty. "They're amazing Mr. Wonka, truly amazing!" he said, breathless.

Wonka smiled and straightened his back with pride. Then he took one with his thumb and pointer finger and held it up to Charlie's face, it was one that looked like Jupiter. "Say ah!" he instructed. The boy's forehead creased with uncertainty but he cooperatively opened up his mouth. A corner of Wonka's mouth raised in admiration as he proceeded to pop the jawbreaker into the boy's mouth, making sure to brush his pointer finger along Charlie's bottom lip. The boy sucked on the candy with a pleasure filled expression, blushing slightly due to the touch of the chocolatier's finger; something twitched again in Wonka's lower region at the sight, it felt like a fiery ache. "You like it?" he asked cheerily.

Charlie nodded, "It's delicious! Incredible!"

Wonka grinned and nodded, "Good!" He patted him on the head and walked off.

The chocolatier went to stand by a large glass case, again he whispered to an Oompa Loompa, handing the little guy something. The orange man went into the big glass case and placed the item on a pedestal. Then Wonka called for everyone to gather around. So they did. Wonka smirked at the children and started to drum his fingers on the machine he was leaning on. "Violet, I have a feeling you might be interested in this one. Guess what it makes?"

Violet looked into the case and spotted a stick of gum. She gasped, "Gum!"

Wonka chuckled, "Yes, indeed. And you get to be the one to try it."

The girl's eyes lit up, "Really?!"

He nodded, "Uh-huh," he jerked his head in the case's direction, "go in and get it."

The girl hopped up and down before skipping off into the case and taking the piece of gum. She placed it in her mouth and her eyes widened. "Oh my god! It's amazing!" Her voice could barely be heard from inside the glass.

All of a sudden she began to change color and everyone's mouths fell open. They thought it was just a cool effect from the gum but then she also began to grow in size and it was quite terrifying. Violet looked at herself and began to scream as she continued to grow. Soon she was almost the size of the case and she eventually exploded. The other three children jumped back as purple goo splashed all over the glass walls. Verruca covered her mouth with her hand and screamed, Mike gasped and started to shake, and Charlie just stared, aghast.

Wonka stood up straight nonchalantly, "Oh dear, looks like she got a bad piece." He felt oh so clever. Grimacing, he walked across the room, in front of the last three, to the door, a different one than the one they came in through. He turned on his heels to face them, "Well! Are you guys coming or what?" The children took one last look at the case before following Wonka out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

The very creeped out children followed Wonka into another corridor. This hallway was a dark purple and there were multiple doors on each side going all the way down for what looked to be miles. They weren't certain how they could walk that far, it went on forever. Verruca wrung her hands and started to complain, "Oh... I don't want to walk this much! Isn't there a little car we can ride in?" Her voice was so whiny and it grated on Wonka's ears.

"Shut up!" the chocolatier snapped. Then he took a deep breath, "I mean... you'll miss too much if you zip by in a car."

Mike and Charlie had jumped when the man had yelled. Then Charlie looked around, trying to distract himself as they continued to walk. After a few seconds they walked by a room that the door was open to and Charlie got a peak of the inside. There was a swimming pool in it with crisp, teal water and a rack of glass soda bottles that were different colors. They passed it but Charlie had the urge to go back and walk inside, so he did. He couldn't resist.

Mike noticed Charlie had left and brought it up to Wonka, "Sir! Charlie went into that room back there."

Wonka stopped and the children bumped into him, "Pardon?" He heard what Mike said; he just reacted with that word. He turned around and pushed the children away, walking back to the open room. When he got to it he stood in the doorway and surveyed what Charlie was doing. The young boy was just standing by the rack, holding a hand out, but not touching anything, and gliding it over the bottles as if he were touching them; his eyes were sparkling and he looked so fascinated, it warmed Wonka's heart and the man smiled lazily. He walked up to Charlie, "My boy, why did you leave the group?"

Charlie looked up at him, "Oh!" He was just so mesmerized by the bottles that the presence of another startled him. He looked down bashfully and talked quietly, "I just saw these drinks and thought they were so beautiful... I'm sorry Mr. Wonka."

Wonka grinned and shook his head, "No, don't worry my dear boy, they are quite spectacular. They're called Bubbly Breathing Beverages. They make it so you can breathe under water. But each color has a different, fun, side effect."

The boy nodded in wonder. "Can I try one?" he asked, hopefully.

The man chuckled, "You can later, once everyone else is... gone." He meant dead but he knew better than to say it. He took Charlie's hand and lead him back out to the others. Charlie didn't know what Wonka meant by his statement but he let it go as they walked further down the hall. Soon Wonka turned to another door and opened it, smiling at the children. They all walked in.

Once inside, the first thing they noticed was a big glass window and a light purple door on the left side of it. Besides that, nothing else was in the room; not to mention, the room was completely white. Wonka instructed them to go look through the glass window. What was on the other side of the glass, in another fully white room, shocked them. There were dozens of an unknown species of animal in the cage. They looked something like a chow chow dog with large fangs and, no tail, and lion paws. They were all different colors and shades, and some where even multicolored. "They're called heimookers. They're used as guardians for risky adventures and such," Wonka explained. "They look cute and cuddly but they're actually feral and vicious."

Verruca squealed, "Ooh! They're so pretty... I want one! I'm going to take one home with me!" She was bouncing up and down.

Wonka looked at her in utter annoyance, "You will not be taking one home, they're extremely dangerous young lady. It'll tear you to shreds."

Of course Verruca didn't care what Wonka said; when she wanted something, she got it. "I'm keeping one and that's that!" She stomped her foot before going to the door, opening it, walking inside the cage, and closing the door behind her. She already knew the one she wanted; it was a light blue one with bright yellow tips in parts of its fur. They all looked at her with their cute faces as she walked slowly up to the one she wanted, beckoning for it to go to her. It tilted its head like a curious puppy would as she approached. She was just about to touch it when it snapped at her and bit her hand, latching onto her. The girl screamed but there was nothing anyone could do before the whole pack jumped her, tearing her to shreds like Wonka said they would.

Mike and Charlie watched in terror as Verruca was torn limb from limb by the savage beasts and blood flooded the white floor. This time Mike couldn't handle the death and he ran to the furthest corner of the room and puked. Wonka wasn't happy about Mike's weak stomach but the Oompa Loompas had to clean up the other room anyway, the vomit wasn't adding too much.

The chocolatier looked at the last two, "Hmm, two adorable little boys left." He winked at Charlie who, in turn, gulped while blushing, causing Wonka to smile insanely.


End file.
